ridinm' cowboy
by CALL-EM-AS-I-SEE-EM
Summary: Summery – very, very lemony…?Just how good do you think Dimitri's coat looks on a naked Rose? Dimitri was never taken in the battle at the Academy…
1. Chapter 1

**Summery – very, very lemony…?Just how good do you think Dimitri's coat looks on a naked Rose? Dimitri was never taken in the battle at the Academy…**

**Radium' cowboy…**

**DPOV**

I woke up like I do every day; took a shower, got dressed, and went to the gym to wait for Roza. I had left my coat in the gym yesterday after practice with Roza. Roza loved making fun of it. She said that it was my ´cowboy get up'. My mother got it for me before I left home to come to America because she knew I loved the west, and in the pocket was a paper when she gave it to me it said 'Now you can be a real cowboy in America'. So yea in a way it was kind of my ´cowboy get up'.

It was cold out so I put on a zip up jacket till I could get my coat from the gym. I made my way to the gym not seeing anyone because it was still night in the Moroi, Dampier world. It wasn't as cold now, with the sun out, but it would get throughout the day.

I stopped just in front of the gym door. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. The sun felt so good on my face. 'I could stay like this forever' I thought, then remembered that I had training with Roza that brought me back. I pulled my key for the gym out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I walked into the gym, turned on the lights, and pulled out the mats. After the mats were out I walked to the men's changing room and changed into my work out clothes. I looked for my coat but it wasn't there. 'Maybe I left it somewhere else' I thought.

After I changed I walked out to the training room and sat down in the chair next to the equipment closet. I pulled out my book and started to read expecting Roza any minute. I looked at the clock after I finished two chapters and noticed that Roza was 20 minutes late. 10 minutes yes, that happens two sometimes three times a week, but 20. 'Something is up' I thought pulling out my phone. I hit speed dial 1 and waited for Roza to answer.

The phone rang three times and then I heard Roza's voice on the other end. "I'm coming as we speak" and the line went dead.

Not two minutes later did she come running in and she went straight for the women's changing room, not looking at me or throwing her bag down as she went. Her hair was braided in pigtails but other than that she was in her normal workout clothes. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Bathroom," she said barging through the changing room door.

I waited five minutes and when she didn't come out, I got up and walked to the door. Pushed it open a little and I said "Roza are you ok?"

I heard a little sob "no" and pushed the door open and walked in, but I didn't see her. I turned around when I heard the door lock. I was astonished at what I saw. It gave me a very hard erection. Roza was in nothing but my light tan coat and a matching cowboy hat. Her hair was in pigtail with ribbon at the bottom of them. She had dark red lip stick on her lips that made them look so much more kissable then they normally were.

"Эй ковбой" **(hay there cowboy)** Roza said in Russian, making my dick twitch. "Like something you see" this made me take my eyes off her body and up to her face.

"No. I see something I love" I said closing the distance between us in one step. My lips met hers but she pushed me back. I looked at her shocked not knowing what she was expecting me to do with her looking like that.

"Not yet" she said turning so that I was up against the door. She kissed behind my ear, in front of the ear, my cheeck, down my jaw. Her hands were up my shirt, and her nails were running down my abs. she pulled my shirt off and kissed down my chest.

"Roza, we can't do this here." I said letting my head fall back to the door. She licked from my belly button to my nipple and sucked on it. I let out a moan.

"Oh well I can stop if you really want me to." She said pulling back and turning to walk away.

I grabbed her around the waist, "the door is locked, I see no point in stopping" I pulled her back to me and kissed her with all the love I had. She kissed me back this time. Her hands were in my hair but they went from my hair to my chest to my throbbing erection. She pushed my back to the door and pulled something out of the pocket of my coat.

She turned my around so that my hands were on the door. "Are you going to beat me?" I asked

"Will you please put your hands behind your back" she said innocently running her nails down my back.

Not being able to tell her no, I put my hands behind my back for her. I could never tell her no, not after our night in the cabin. But I was beginning to think that right now was going to be right up there with that night. "Thank you" she said. She took rope and tied my hands behind my back. She tied them tight. She smacked my ass and loped her finger around the rope and pulled me backwards. I walked back till my knees hit the bench that was up against the wall.

Roza was standing in front of me. She licked her lips and ran her hand down her from the middle on her breasts down her belly and to her pussy. She let out a moan as her fingers ran over her. She sat on the bench across from me and spread her legs. Her head feel back and she moaned as she touched her self.

My eyes widened in amazement, I had never seen her or anyone do this before. I am not into those movies that take innocent girls and make them employed their bodies like that. It turned me on even more seeing it coming from Roza. "Dimitri" she moaned.

I stood up with my hands still behind my back and sat next to her, rubbing my very hard and throbbing erection on her side. I pulled the coat down off of her shoulder with my teeth. I kissed her shoulder and linked her neck. "Roza, untie me" I said kissing her.

"No" she moaned dropping her head back and closing her eyes.

"Do it and I can pleasure you with all the love I have in me." I said kissing, licking then biting her neck. This got a very loud moan from Roza but she shook her head no. "Please" I asked.

I was sucking on her neck when she shot up. My coat was now no one shoulder. She wiggled out of the rest of it, throwing it to the floor behind me. She ran her hands threw my hair, down my shoulders, and to my painfully hard penis over my pants. I moaned out and she turned around sitting down on my lap.

She rubbed her perfect ass against me, "ебут" **(fuck) **I said. She moved faster, "ебут" I yelled out louder and louder as she got faster and faster with every word I yelled.

She moaned and moaned as I yelled louder in Russian. I bucked my hips up into her ass and she moaned/yelled out "fuck". Hearing that come from her perfect mouth, I came all over my pants!

She pushed me off the bench and onto the floor. It should have hurt but I still had too much pain in my dick that it didn't. She pulled off my black shorts and red plaid boxers. Her hand wrapped around me and squeezed. I moaned and let my eyes close. She started to move her hand slowly up and down my shaft. "This good?" she asked.

"God," I moaned. She moved faster and squeezed harder. I moaned when I felt her tongue lick the head of my penis. "Fuck" I whispered. She didn't take me into her mouth but she did take my balls into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around them while her hand worked my shaft. Her mouth felt so good I could scream, and I did. "Дрьмо" **(shit)** I yelled. It felt so good. "Roza, Roza, I'm going to come," I said warning her. But instead of pulling back she took my whole dick, all eight inches, in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. It pushed me over the edge. I came in her mouth and she sucked every last drop off and swallowed.

"Umm, Tasty" she said standing all the way up. She turned around and bent over at the waist keeping her ass up in the air. I leaned up and licked her right ass cheek. She swatted at me pushing me back down. When she turned around she had a knife in her hands and an evil look in her eyes.

She took the knife and ran it over my leg, glimpsing past my penis, up my thigh, over my shoulder and down my back to my hands. She cut the rope gently throwing the knife back in her bag. She licking my ear, "Do what you please to me," she whispered. "You can whip me for being a bad girl or you can make me do whatever you want me to." She said dragging her fingernails over my shoulders as she walked around to the front of me and sat down on me. She took my bottom lip in between her teeth and sucked on it.

I stood up and put her on the bench I took the cowboy hat off of her and threw it somewhere. She looked up at me I looked down at her thinking of what I planned to do to her. I crushed my lips down on hers and took her back into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist. "I want to love you. That's what I want." I said walking to the showers in the locker room. I turned them on as hot as they would go. I pushed her up against the wall and pulled back from her lips. "So beautiful," I said taking her nipple into my mouth.

I sucked on it for a while till she pushed me back "I need you" she said crashing her lips down on to mine. After a minute or two I replaced my lips on her breasts and licked them. "No" she yelled. "I, fucking, need you in me" she said jumping out of my arms and pushing me down on the floor. She straddled me and kissed me.

"Roza" I moaned as she slid down on me. She stopped to getting used to my size. The look of pleasure on her face drove me insane. After a second she rode me like she was an animal. The sight of her boobs bouncing, her hair running over her and sticking in some places it was driving me crazy. I placed my hands on her hips helping her get into the place she wanted. I met every thrust she made, making her get rougher.

The floor was slick so we moved all over the floor. I tried to keep us in one spot but it didn't work. Roza hit her climax just seconds before I did. She lay down on my chest not removing me from her. I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me. We lay there for about 10 or 15 minutes. "Roza you need to get to class and I have a meeting in 10 minutes" I said not wanting to let her go.

"Do I have to?" she asked picking her head up to look at me.

That look in her eyes made me want to say no, but I said "yes you have to and I have to go to a meeting with Alberta and the headmistress" I let her go and she stood up. The sight of her naked and wet body made me hard again.

"Up for another round?" she asked

"I hate to turn you down but I really don't like loving you on a locker room floor," I said standing up. "Tonight we can come up with something" I kissed her head and she turned with a huff and walked back to get her clothes. I walked to the bathroom stall and jacked off so that I could go back into reality and not have a hard on for my student.

"Dimitri?" I heard Roza ask. I cleaned myself up and walked back to Roza. "Were you jacking off?" she asked when I walked back to her.

"Maybe" I said getting dressed. Roza walked out of the women's locker room so that she could tell me if there was anyone out there.

"Comrade its all clear you can come out." She said I walked out and there was no one there but Roza and I. She turned and kissed me "I made planes to meet up with Lissa before class so I have to go." She said and as she walked away I smacked her ass.

"It's my turn tonight" I said

Roza went to meet Lissa and I went to my meeting with Alberta and the headmistress. I got there in just enough time. "Dimitri, why is there red lipstick behind your ear?" Alberta asked as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

THE END…КОНЕЦ...;)

Review please…and you have to use your imagination from here on out ;)


	2. AN:

**The more reviews I get the more I will be tempted to write a chapter 2 and it will be in Dimitri's POV and it will be very sexy ;) or it will be the last chapter in rose's POV but I don't think it will I don't like writing in her POV**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm only doing this cuz people just love this story… and I don't own any of this… :,(**

**DPOV**

Roza went to meet Lissa and I went to my meeting with Alberta and the headmistress. I got there in just enough time. "Dimitri, why is there red lipstick behind your ear?" Alberta asked as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

**Sorry no one told me what they wanted to happen so heres what I got…**

**DPOV**

**Roza** **Dimitri **

**1 0**

"No, I must of missed some of the blood from practice" I said whipping it off quickly. "Practice with rose was a very…intense".

"Ok. Well on to bigger things…" Alberta was saying. I tuned out thinking of what Roza and I did. 'I'm going to get you back good' I thought. 'What can I do that will top THAT' "Dimitri, are you with us?" Alberta asked

"Sorry" I said and tried to pay attention.

The meeting ended and it was settled that I would be Christian Ozera's guardian and Roza would be the Princess's.

Second period was just coming to an end when I made it to the room I was going to be in for the next 45 minutes. This room just so happened to be Roza's class. I walked in and took my spot at the wall in the very back near the window. My guardian mask in place I stared at the front of the class seeing everything but not seeing anything.

I noticed that Roza and the princess were walking in, arm in arm laughing. I mentally smiled at the sight of Roza. Her hair was still up in the pigtails. 'Wow she gets better and better every time I see her' I thought as she walked to her set. Three rows away.

"Ok everyone. Time to get new seats for the semester." The teacher said walking in just as the bell rang. It was like she was waiting outside the door.

10 minutes later everyone was seated but Roza. "And now there's you" said a teacher I didn't know very well. I didn't even know her name. She was new, very new. She's been here for maybe three months and she and Roza never got along already.

She replaced a teacher that turned willingly. I think her name was something that started with a V. but I wasn't so sure. "Do you plan on interrupting my class again with one of your smartass remarks every two seconds?" she asked

"Maybe, maybe not, but that all really depends on you." Roza said shifting all of her weight onto one leg. "Now you see. I've seen so much more of the human world than you ever have. And you really need to get your facts right. Now where is my seat?" Roza asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well if you don't need my class you can leave" this woman was really getting on my bad side. She really didn't need to be talking to Roza like this.

"No I need the class to graduate but I know more about it all than you do" Roza said "so yeah I'm staying"

"Fine, back of the room," She said turning to back to Roza.

"Hey Comrade" Roza said pulling the seat out in front of me. "I didn't see you in here"

"Well what if I was going to kill you or the princess" I said turning to face her "you both would be dead"

"But you wouldn't kill me not after this morning" she said with a wink. My thoughts went back to this morning. "Got you" she turned in her seat to face the front.

"What?" I asked. 'What is she talking about?'

"Hay comrade, you having fun back there?"

"What?"

"I know I'm good but I'm think that right now is NOT the time for your friend to come out and play."

"What are you talking about?" her hand came up and grabbed me, pushing hard on my penis. I sucked in a breath.

There was a giggle from the front of the room and Roza let her hand drop "Yes Miss. Dragomir." The teacher asked

"Nothing Miss.," The princess said smiling back to Roza.

"How can you two still be talking if you're on opposite sides of the room?"

I know the bond opened further at will so that Roza could talk to the Princess.

"Rose" I hissed

She giggled making me harder. Thank god I was the only guardian in the room. "This is not good" I mumbled.

"Do you want me" Roza said in a seductive voice. "Do you need me? Do you want my wet pussy? And Dimitri I am very wet." she looked at me. Chills went through me as I tried to ignore her words. "because I want you in me. I want your dick in my mouth. I want to lick and suck on it. Do you want that Dimitri?" I was so hard now I couldn't take it. I turned on the spot and walked out the door. I walked right for the men's bathroom. "DIMITRI" I kept walking. It was Roza but I had to get somewhere that no one was. I walked into an empty class room and Roza walked in after me.

I grabbed her and pressed my lips to hers with so much force. If someone were watching they might have thought I was trying to suck her face off. She let out a moan that set me off. I slammed her up against the door making it close.

I was ripping her clothes off, within seconds she was naked. I pulled her shirt over her head and ripped her bra off 'stupid thing', I then pulled her pants down. I got on my knees and pulled them down further her panties along with her pants. I didn't have them off all the way before I had my mouth on her pussy. 'It tastes so good' I thought. My left hand was up on her breasts pulling and rubbing them.

"Dimitri" Roza moaned. Her hands were in my hair pulling. "Dimitri I think we should…"

"NO, you had your fun this morning" I mumbled kissing up from her pussy up to her mouth.

"You have too many clothes on" Roza said taking my shirt off and pulling at my belt. After she had my belt off her hands got my pants undone and she pushed them down so I could step out of them. My hands went from Roza's shoulders down her arms, around to her ass and I squeezed. She let out a moan. She moved in to kiss me and I kissed her shoving my tongue in her mouth.

I picked her up in my arms but she jumped down, "if we're in a class room we're doing this right" she said walking to the desk in the front of the room. She swayed her hips as she was walking I ran after her and she ran faster giggling the whole way.

"You are not playing fair" I growled when I got closer to her. She jumped on the teacher's desk ass first. "And how are we going to do this right?" I asked

"You've never wanted to have sex on a teacher's desk?" she asked placing her hands on my shoulders and pulling me to her. She opened her legs and I stepped in between them.

"Yes I did" I said as I pushed one finger in her. "You're so wet" her head fell back and she moaned.

I added another finger "Dimitri" she moaned louder. I kissed her lips and down her neck still working my fingers. I moved them faster "oh god" I added another and moved them. Her nails were digging into my back as I moved my fingers faster.

She was moaning louder "Roza shh we're in a classroom" she didn't get louder but she also didn't get quieter either.

"I'm going to…" I pulled my fingers out. "wha," I stepped back and pulled her off the desk. "That was not nice" she said stepping back

"I'm sorry babe." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard. Her hand grabbed me and stroked me hard as we kissed. I moaned into her lips. I kissed down her neck to her nipples. "Roza" I moaned as she go faster. I played with her nipples and tried not to yell out in pleasure. I couldn't take it "I need you" I said. I stepped back from her, turned her around, and bent her over the teacher's desk.

"Oh god" she moaned as I entered her. I stopped to let her adjust to my size. After she let out a low moan I moved not taking it slow at all. I plowed in and out of her. Her head fell back, I could tell that she was about to yell out so I placed my mouth on her mouth to muffle her loud moans.

She bit my lip so I got faster and harder. At this point the desk was rattling and moving slightly on the floor. Roza's hands were playing with her breasts. I replaced her hands with my left hand. I pulled at them, rubbed them and I even bounced them. I moved my right hand down to her clit and rubbed it. She let out a moan "cum with me Roza," I whispered in her ear. I placed my mouth on her neck to muffle the noise on my orgasm. She came seconds later.

We collapsed on the floor and she cuddled into my arms. "Don't you ever do that again Roza" I said into her hair. "You can't do that to me in front of other people. I didn't know if I could get out of there before anything happened."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Roza snuggled into me more.

I looked at the clock; it was 20 minutes till classes switched. "I think you should get back to class"

"But I don't want to" she whined. I shook my head and got up. I looked at the desk 'oh shit' I laughed. "What?" Roza asked

"Do you know whose classroom this is?" I asked pointing to the name plate on the desk.

"Oh god we just fucked on Stan's desk!" Roza laughed I pulled her into my arms and walked her back to where our clothes were. "I am sooooo telling him after I graduate" she giggled

"You do that, my love" I said kissing her "but you're not going to have a bra for class"

"That's ok. I'll run to my dorm after class." She bent down to pick up her clothes and I smacked her ass.

We dressed and she went out first 10 minutes later I left.

**Sorry this one doesn't meet the other chapter but I have a good idea for the next chapter ;)**

**Tell me who you think this one should win Dimitri is at 0 and rose is at 1 but I don't know who should get this chapter…but I do know who is getting the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**YOU ALL CHOSE WHO WON…**

**ROSE ****DIMITRI**  
  
**2 0  
**  
**DPOV  
**  
I walked into the second class that I would be in for the day. Morning practice with Roza was JUST practice. I was in Valery's class. I had asked around and found out that the teacher that Roza didn't like her name is Valery.  
"Guardian Belikov, may I have a word?" Valery asked from the front of the class. She was in the room before the bell rang today. I walked to the front of the room. "May I ask why you stormed out of my class yesterday?" she asked not looking up from the papers she was grading.  
"I had a meeting with the headmistress that I had forgotten about," I responded showing no emotion, even though Roza's naked body from yesterday popped into my head. That was a great time.  
"Well you are the only guardian in this class for the next two weeks and I would prefer it if you would clear it with me before you leave my class again." she was now looking up at me.  
"Yes, Miss." I said taking a step back.  
"And why did Rose follow you?" she asked tilting her head to the left and looking me straight in the face.  
"I am her mentor and she was concerned that something was wrong." I said  
"Oh well if you are her mentor maybe you can help her with the movie we will be watching today. She seems to fall behind after we watch a movie. Do you think you can help her?"  
'Oh revenge in a bitch Roza' I thought "I will" I said just as the bell rang. I turned and walked back to the wall behind Roza's desk.  
"Hey there cowboy" Roza said as she sat down in her seat. "Were you getting yelled at?"  
"No, but I was told that I am to help you understand the movie the class is watching" I said looking at her for the first time. She was in a black low cut shirt and a short skirt. 'Thanks for the help Roza' I thought looking at the skirt. It came just above her finger tips and would be up a little more when she sat down. I smiled to myself.

"Class we will be watching a movie today about the schools of humans." Valery said turning the TV on. "How kids your age and teachers act together. What is right and what is wrong in their behaviors, sexually I mean." she started the movie and went to her seat. "Guardian Belikov could you turn the lights off" she asked as she took her seat.  
I nodded and turned the lights off; 'oh this is going to be easy' I smiled. I sat in the seat to the left of Roza and draped my arm around her shoulders. "Someone's in a good mood." Roza whispered as she snuggled into my side. The lights were off and you couldn't see anything but the TV, not even with Moroi eyes.  
"I bet you will be to by the end of the movie" I whispered back. Roza's hand wandered to my pants and she put the right amount of presser to make me a little hard. "What did I tell you yesterday?" I whispered pulling her hand off of me.  
"But it would be fun" she gave me her man-eater smile.  
"No" I said as I trailed the tip of my fingers up and down her arm. I felt a shiver go through her at the movement of my finger tips.  
About five minutes into the movie I lowered my arm from around her letting it fall in between us. Roza let out a whimper of protest.  
About two minutes later I placed my hand on her knee rubbing it a little with my thumb. "Hey what about what you said yesterday?" Roza asked  
I ignored her and moved my hand up her leg. I pushed aside her skirt and rubbed the inside of her thighs. I was going to push on the front of her panties but when my hand moved to push against them they weren't there. My fingers went right threw where they should have stopped and hit her clit causing her to bite her lip to stop the moaning. I stopped and looked at her "no panties today?" I smiled that smile I knew she loved.  
She just smiled. I pushed the tip of my finger in her she let out a moan. I pulled my hand back lightning fast and placed it on my lap. But rose covered it well. In the movie some little boy had just got hit and she made it seem like she was showing pain for the little boy and not moaning.  
No one looked at us but I leaned over and whispered "if you want more you have to stay quiet." She turned to me just a little and opened her legs so that my hand could go back. I didn't move my hand when she reached for it.  
She pulled on it but gave up after a couple of seconds; instead of my hand she ran her finger from her knee to her pussy. I watched her fingers as she pushed one in than second in and pulled them out. She pushed and pulled, pushed and pulled.  
I was getting hard. I pulled her hand away from herself and brought it up to my mouth. I licked and sucked on her fingers till they were dry. After her fingers were clean I shoved two of my own fingers in her. She bit her lip from crying out but her head fell back and she arched her back. I moved my fingers fast fucking her with them.  
She was trying so hard not to yell out that I noticed blood coming down from her lip. I leaned in and licked it off. Her breath was fast and she was whimpering a little, but only so that I could hear her.  
She let out a moan that was a little louder than the others when she came. "Dimitri" she whispered "oh god. Can you please get us out of here?" she asked when I pulled my hand back. I shook my head "Please"  
"Ok" then the bell rang. She glared at me and I just laughed. 

**I'm sorry guys I know it was short and bad but I have a paper in English, 7 work sheets in science, and 2 Spanish stories to write. And I'm failing all of them, I'm sooo supper sorry but I can't do any more with this…my hearts just not in it…and I haven't finished reading the last sacrifice…my head is more in the man on man thing right now…I have 2 ONE-SHOTS with the man on man thig but I don't tink I'm going to up load them but if you want me to I might…but only if I get some people who want to read them… **

**my 25 year cuzin just came out to everyone that isn't me about him being gay…I was right there with him through all of it and it was bad...**

**So I guess its ending here with rose at two and Dimitri at one…bye  
And I sadly own nothing Richelle mean owns it all**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got asked by lots of people if I could add so I'm adding another chapter! I will add chapter as I get bored over the years just so you know XD**

**WARNING: THERE IS GAY MEN IN THIS! YOU WONT SEE NO GAY SEX YOU JUST HEAR THEM! I think its kinda funny but that's just me.**

**Rose****Dimitri **

**2 1**

"Dimitri their going to hear us," Rose whispered. I was sneaking Rose into my room. It was about 12 at night in the Moroi world, so the sun was up. 'I feel like a teenager again' I thought 'but when with rose do I not feel like that again?'

"No they won't" I said running up the stairs with Roza right on my heels. With the long day's we all had you could drive a truck through the halls here and no one would wake up. My room was right up these steps on the right. I stopped in front of my door opened it and pulled Roza in all in a seconds.

"You stay here" I said as I walked back outside and down the steps to the front desk. "Ben I need lots of sleep tonight so no calls in the middle of the night please!" I told the guy at the front desk.

"Will do" he said writing something down on a piece of paper.

"'Kay thanks" I said running back up the steps.

When I got back to my room Roza was laying under my covers. "Hay there comrade" she smiled her man eater smile. I smiled back crossing the room in two steps. I lie on my bed next to Roza and kiss her. She pushed my shirt over my head only breaking our kiss for a minute. I pulled the blanket back and got under with Roza.

I pulled her on top of me to find that all her clothes but her panties and bra were gone. Roza opened her mouth to say something when a loud 'BANG' hit the wall.

"What was that?" Roza asked.

"I have no idea" I said looking at the wall. "But that's Stan's room so it could be anything from him getting laid to him getting his ass kicked."

Roza and I looked at each other and laughed "he's getting his ass kicked" Roza said. Roza and I continued to kiss.

"Oh yes right there" a mail's husky voice came from the room next to us but it wasn't Stan's voice. Roza pulled back to look at the wall. "Oh baby, yes. AHHH FUCK!"

Roza looked at me her eyes wide. "Do you like it when I do that?" Stan asked in a voice that said he already know the answer.

"Oh yes it feels so good" the first voice moaned.

Roza rolled off of me and lied next to me. She was listening to the voices. "I know that voice!" she said

"Oh Stan I'm going to cum" the voice said. "AAHH FUCK STAN…" it sounded as if the voice had hit his orgasm.

Roza was moving her hip in little movements as if she were uncomfortable. "do you want me to walk you back to your room?" I asked her a little depressed. I was going to kill Stan tomorrow for making Roza uncomfortable.

"no" Roza said snuggling up to my side. She wrapped her strong little legs around one of mine, she grinded herself on my leg.

"I want you in me baby" Stan's voice came from the wall. Roza wiggled some more ribbing herself hard on my leg. There was another load 'BANG' and a moan. The bangs were constant and in a tempo. They were slow.

"Roza are you ok?" I asked her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. She was now pushing her boobs on my arm, "Roza?"

"Dimitri the thought of two men fucking is just so hot!" Roza moaned. She pushed herself off of me and moved one of her hands down under the blanket. She pulled her panties off and through them off the bed but her hand never resurfaced.

She was touching her-self to the sound of Stan fucking! My Roza was turned on by the sound of two men having sex!

"OH FUCK!" the voice came from "AHHH" the bangs on the wall were getting louder.

"Dimitri!" Roza whispered. I turned my head to her and she attacked me. she had her lips on mine and she was on top of me again.

"HARDER" Stan's voice came, Roza grinded herself into me. "HARDER" his voice came again and Roza grinded harder. The bangs got louder. "OH FUCK"

She didn't have any panties on but I had pains on. She was kissing me and grinding herself on me.

I now had an erection that hurt because of my paints. I reached under Roza to unzip my paints and pull them down. After they were down and off Roza went down on me.

"Ahhh" rose moaned as she went down. Her head back, eye's closed, and she was biting her lip. I let out a grown at the feel of her on my cock.

she started to move in rhythm with them banging on the walls. It was slow, too slow. Roza could I wasn't in joying my self so she went faster and harder. Oh yes that was it. She was getting faster.

The bangs got faster and faster.

Roza was riding my so hard that her boobs were bouncing.

"Dimitri I'm going to cum!" Roza whispered.

I flipped us over so I was on top and I was fucking her as fast as I could. She came before I did but I kept on going faster and faster and faster. Harder. So hard the bed fram was hitting the wall. No one was on the other side on my room on that side so I was in the clear that no one would hear us. Roza came again and this time a came as well.

"my pussy! My seeds in my pussy! Only my seeds in my pussy. Mine and only mine." I told her this as I fucked her again. Harder this time, faster. I didn't make love to her. I fucked her as hard as I could.

"your pussy yes! Yes" she yelled. We both climaxed at the same time.

I hadn't noticed the banging had stopped.

Sometime later Roza had to go back to her room. as she was leaving someone was leaving Stan's room., it was Jesse Zekos. Rose looked at him and he looked at her. then they left.

I was stunned I would have never of thought Stan was gay and defiantly not with one of his students.


End file.
